


you're my flower

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Potions, magic users minhyuk kihyun & wonho, minor jookyun, minor kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: minhyuk may have had seven failed attempts at using a love potion to make hyungwon fall in love with him but attempt number eight? this was the one that was going to finally work.





	you're my flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuuvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuvee/gifts).



> to recipient: i hope you enjoy! i really enjoyed this prompt and although i wish i could've written more unfortunately uni has been hell. i hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> i hope the distinction between the present and the past is obvious enough.

Minhyuk wasn’t one to give up. This is the exact reason he’s currently googling how to make love potions despite his seven failed attempts already. Number four was one he found on the first page of google on some stranger’s Tumblr blog. He hadn’t had high hopes for it but he’d been too lazy to try and figure out his own version so he gave it a shot. Hyungwon had been completely unaffected, of course. He always was.

Minhyuk was having trouble finding another potion recipe online. All the ones he could find were just repeats of ones he’d tried before. He wasn’t shocked - love potions were barely used in this day and age so there wasn’t much use for recipes to be posted online. Minhyuk knew the best place to find a recipe would be the old library in town but that meant _moving from his bed_ and Minhyuk wasn’t planning to do that until he absolutely had to on Monday morning when he had to go to school.

Minhyuk groans at the thought of actually having to go to school on Monday. They’d just had a week off which meant he’d done absolutely none of his work, not left his house and eaten his entire weight in junk food. Twice.

He tries a few more of the links he finds on Google before deciding it was useless and he’d just have to go to the library and see what he can find there. He’s determined to make a potion that actually works because he _really_ likes Hyungwon. But telling Hyungwon how he feels? Out of the question. Attempting and failing to make Hyungwon fall in love with him using a love potion? A foolproof plan. Everyone has to deal with some failure before it all works out for them. Minhyuk just had to deal with a few extra failures and he’s sure that means when it finally works out it’ll be perfect.

He throws his laptop to the end of the bed (he doesn’t want to look at it. Its failure at providing him with a good love potion offends him deeply) and buries himself into his duvet. Plan “Get Hyungwon To Fall In Love With Minhyuk” (as named by Hoseok) has been going on for months already. He starts to think back to the first time he attempted using a love potion.

 

***

 

Minhyuk had been most looking forward to his potion making class during the new school year. He’d signed up for it along with Kihyun and Hoseok and he was excited to finally learn how to make potions. The potion making class was the most popular magic class at their school so Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hoseok had failed to make it into the class for the previous years. The school gave priority to seniors, though, so the three of them had managed to finally make it into the class. 

Minhyuk had never made a potion before despite being a magic user but it was something he was extremely interested in which is why he’d been so desperate to join the class. He’d done his fair bit of research but had never attempted making one without first being taught. He knew firsthand that attempting magic that you hadn’t learnt properly usually didn’t work out. (He still felt guilty about almost injuring Changkyun even if the boy had forgiven him and nothing bad had actually happened.)

Their school was a mixed school, meaning both magic users and non-magic people attended the school. There were many options for magic classes but they could only be taken by magic users (except a select few history classes which non-magic people were allowed to take). The magic classes were optional but Minhyuk found them far more interesting than regular classes so always made sure to fill up his electives with any magic classes he could make it into. 

Even though he didn’t _need_ to get to his potion making class fifteen minutes early, Minhyuk did it anyway. He was too excited and just wanted to start learning about how to make a potion. 

“Why are you here already?” Kihyun asked as he entered the classroom, Hoseok trailing behind him.

“I’m excited!”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “I know you love magic but it’s just potions. There’s more exciting parts of magic.”

“But Kihyun, love potions,” Minhyuk said simply. 

“Love potions?” Hoseok asked.

Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically. “I’m going to use one on my crush so we can finally get together.”

“Why don’t you just act like a normal person and tell Hyungwon you like him?”

Hoseok made a noise of agreement. “I’ve never heard many stories of love potions actually working out. There’s a reason they’re old magic.”

“Confessing is for boring people,” Minhyuk complained.

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m boring?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Hey!” Kihyun exclaimed, smacking Minhyuk on the arm.

Minhyuk grinned cheekily in return.

Before Kihyun could start ranting about how he absolutely is _not_ boring and Minhyuk was wrong for even suggesting so, the teacher walked in.

Minhyuk was thankful for his teacher for saving him from another rant by Kihyun. Those had never been fun to sit through. He was also looking forward to the class finally starting. He’d been waiting far too many years to finally learn about how to use potions.

 

* * *

“That was such a waste of time,” Minhyuk whined, pouting at Hoseok.

Hoseok patted Minhyuk’s shoulder to comfort him. “It was just an introduction lesson. I’m sure we’ll get to actually make potions next lesson.”

Minhyuk just stood there and pouted.

Kihyun sighed. “If you’re that worried about making a love potion why not just ask the teacher how to make one?”

Minhyuk’s face lit up. “That’s such a good idea! Thanks, Kihyun.”

Without letting Kihyun reply, Minhyuk turned around and headed back to the classroom which they’d just left. His teacher, Mrs. Kim, was just locking the door as he approached the room.

“Hi, Mrs. Kim,” Minhyuk greeted.

She turned around to face Minhyuk. “Oh, hi, Minhyuk. How can I help you?”

“Can you teach me how to make a love potion?” he asked, giving his best puppy eyes at the same time.

Mrs. Kim stared at him blankly for a few seconds. “That’s not on the curriculum. Why do you want to learn how to make a love potion, anyway?”

“Potions have always interested me and love potions just seem fun. I promise not to do anything bad with it!”

Mrs. Kim looked sceptical before sighing and unlocking the door from which she’d just left. “I’ll teach you on the condition you get an A in my class.”

Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically. “Consider it done.”

 

* * *

With his new knowledge of how to make a love potion, Minhyuk was ready to put his plan into action. It was fairly simple, actually. He only needed a few ingredients which he already had around the house (one of the perks of being part of a magic only family was that they always had tons of ingredients).

He finished off the potion with a few drops of rose oil and mixed it around carefully. He caught a whiff of the potion and realised it smelt super strongly of rose. He knew it would be hard to mask the scent. Knowing Kihyun would have a solution for him, he grabbed his phone and called his friend. Texting was too much effort.

“I don’t even want to know why you’re calling me at 2am, Minhyuk,” was how Kihyun answered the phone.

Minhyuk looked up at the clock and realised it was in fact 2am. He hadn’t even realised the time. “Oops, sorry. Anyway, say I hypothetically made a love potion and want to use it on Hyungwon tomorrow but it reeks of rose. What do I do?”

“Is plan “Get Hyungwon To Fall In Love With Minhyuk” finally happening?” Hoseok asked excitedly.

Minhyuk tutted. Of course Kihyun would put him on speaker. “I’m not even sure I want to know what I interrupted if you’re with Kihyun, Hoseok.”

“We’re studying, asshole. Mrs. Lee is already giving us a test and it’s only the first week,” Kihyun complained.

“Sucks to be you guys.”

“Yeah, it does. As for your question, I want to say first off that I don’t approve of this plan but I know nothing I say will convince you not to do it so I’m going to help you. Hyungwon is always trying new types of tea so mix the potion with some tea and say it’s a new rose tea.”

“You’re the best. Love you, Kihyun. You too, Hoseok! Bye!”

Happy and excited that Kihyun had managed to solve his problem, Minhyuk decided it was probably best to put the potion away and mix it with the tea in the morning to give to Hyungwon when he met him for breakfast.

Knowing Hyungwon always got to the cafeteria before Minhyuk and bought them both drinks, Minhyuk decided to send him a text.

**minhyuk  
** don’t buy any drinks tomorrow morning before i meet you  
do it and i’ll kill you

With Hyungwon warned, Minhyuk’s plan was all set and he decided he might as well go to bed and try and get some sleep. He didn’t want to look too shitty when Hyungwon fell in love with him.

 

* * *

With his potion-tea mix at the ready, Minhyuk walked into the cafeteria and immediately headed over to his and Hyungwon’s usual table where Hyungwon was, of course, already sitting. “Good morning!” Minhyuk greeted as he sat down, putting the thermos with the tea in front of Hyungwon. “My mother found this new rose tea online and she said it’s really good. I know you love tea so I stole some and brought it for you.”

“Oh, thank you, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon said. He picked up the thermos and took a cautious sniff first. “Wow, this really does smell like roses.”

“It’s really good, try it,” Minhyuk insisted. 

Hyungwon looked at him suspiciously but took a sip anyway. He stopped for a second, smacking his lips together. Then, he brought the thermos back up to his lips and took a large gulp.

Minhyuk waited. He wasn’t exactly how sure it would take for the potion to kick in - Mrs. Kim hadn’t specified as Minhyuk had told her it was purely out of curiosity and not because he was actually going to do it - but he didn’t think it would take a long time. 

After finishing the whole drink, Hyungwon said, “That was amazing. Can you ask your mother where she bought it? I’d love to buy some of my own.”

“Yeah, sure.” Minhyuk was confused. He was sure the potion should’ve kicked in by now but Hyungwon wasn’t acting any differently than he usually did. Maybe he’d somehow made the recipe wrong? Or by adding the tea he’d ruined the potion? He didn’t think either of those were the case - he’d written down everything Mrs. Kim had said in detail and she’d also mentioned in class that potions can be mixed with most drinks without their effect being lost - so why hadn’t the potion worked? Minhyuk just couldn’t figure it out. 

“Shit, I have a meeting with my teacher in like five minutes. I gotta go, I’ll speak to you later!” Hyungwon grabbed all his things and hurried off before Minhyuk got a chance to properly say goodbye. He’d been too caught up in his own thoughts to do so, anyway. 

Minhyuk would just have to try the same potion recipe again and maybe mix it with a different tea.  Or he could experiment with the recipe and see if changing it up made any difference. If neither of those worked then he’d have to resort to trying to find a new recipe to try.

 

***

 

Needless to say, it hadn’t worked out the second time either. Or the third. Or the fourth and so on. Which leads Minhyuk to where he is now, standing in the back room of the library trying to find any book that might have the recipe for a love potion written in it. He has a pile of around eight books so far but he isn’t too hopeful. None of them are specifically about potions but he pulled them out anyway as there were mentions of potions when he scanned through the contents page. 

He decides that looking through the shelves is too exhausting so he’ll check the books he has already and then go back to looking if he doesn’t find what he needs. 

Minhyuk gets himself comfy in one of the chairs before realising he’s left his pile of books on the other side of the room. He sighs. He focuses on the book on the top of the pile, willing it to lift into the air. It lifts up easily so he brings it over to himself. As soon as its close enough he grabs it out of the air and settles further into the chair to start reading. Having a talent for telekinesis was useful for someone like Minhyuk who was lazy and constantly forgetting to pick things he needed up. He tried not to overuse his ability as it caused him headaches but that was one of the downsides to telekinesis. He was lucky enough that he had the ability to move objects fairly easily and without much strain, only causing minor headaches unless he spent too long on it. Most people struggled with telekinesis and it caused them painful headaches from only the simplest of tasks. Kihyun had complained to Minhyuk before about how bad the headaches he got were so he avoided ever using telekinesis. He’d had to learn how to use the ability whereas Minhyuk was born with it. Kihyun was far more talented than Minhyuk in other areas of magic, though.

Minhyuk skims through the book as quickly as possible but finds nothing about love potions. He does find a page on luck potions which he takes a photo of as it might come in handy in the future. He just needs to check the exam regulations for exams to check about the use of potions but if he sees they’re not banned he might have to use a few of those before his super important exams as he really needs all the luck he can get. He knows he’s fine for magic exams as that’s what interests him so he’s willing to take the time to study it but physics and maths? Those are his least favourite of the non-magic classes but he’s somehow stuck taking both of them for his final year.

As the first book was no help to him, Minhyuk decides to get started looking through the next book on the pile.

He continues looking through the books, trying to find anything useful but he comes up with nothing.

He’s on the last book in his pile and he’s starting to get sleepy. Deciding the headache was worth it, Minhyuk floats the book above his head using telekinesis. It takes a different type of energy to use his powers than to hold the book and flip the pages himself.

Minhyuk slowly flips through the pages.  He feels his eyes slowly slip close. He can feel himself slowly drifting off when he’s startled away by something heavy landing on his face. He jerks back up, the book  falling down into his lap. Minhyuk holds a hand to his chest and waits for his heart rate to slow down. Maybe using his powers when he’s really tired isn’t the best idea after all.

Disappointed that he hasn’t found anything, Minhyuk goes to put the final book away when he realises it’s opened up to a recipe for a love potion.

He reads over the recipe with a smile on his face. It’s similar to one he found online (the one from his fourth attempt) but there are slight differences, namely that this recipe calls for distilled water (what is he, a chemistry student?) and is far more specific in it’s instructions.

Happy that he’s found a recipe, he takes a quick photo of it and puts his mess of books away.

Seeing the somewhat familiar recipe, Minhyuk thinks back to his fourth attempt at making a love potion.

 

***

 

After his first three failed attempts, all of which he used slight variations on the recipe his teacher gave him and mixed them with different teas, Minhyuk felt like it was about time he tried a whole new recipe.

He leant back into his bed, his laptop resting on his stomach, and scrolled through the list of search results. A lot of the results were fairly similar to the recipe his teacher had given him so he figured that was the most common type of love potion. He’d found another recipe (on Tumblr of all places) which was based on rose petals rather than rose oil.

He didn’t have many other ideas so he decided to just go with the one on Tumblr, even if he knew the site wasn’t the most trustworthy place to find, well, anything.

Minhyuk knew there was an abundance of different flower petals stored in one of the cupboards in his house so he hoped there would be some rose petals in there. He wasn’t really in the mood to go looking around for roses outside. It was meant to rain, anyway, and Minhyuk definitely did not want to get caught in the rain.

He opened the cupboard to find more jars of petals than he could even count. Luckily they’d all been labelled but there were so many he knew it was going to take him a while to look through them all to find rose petals.

Minhyuk spent fifteen minutes looking through all the bottles before he finally found the rose petals hidden away in the back corner. That would be just his luck, of course. At least he had found the petals so he didn’t have to go out looking for them.

With all of his ingredients collected together, Minhyuk grabbed a clean jar and started on grinding up the petals. The recipe only stated the ingredients and quantities so he decided to just throw it all together into the jar and hope for the best. If it didn’t state any instructions then it wouldn’t matter too much, right?

Minhyuk pulled out his phone and set himself a reminder to make some tea again for Hyungwon in the morning and mix the potion with it. He also decided to text Hyungwon to let him know.

**minhyuk  
** i found more tea!  
it's another rose one~

 **hyungwon  
** where do you even find all of these teas?

**minhyuk  
** i can’t reveal my secret

**hyungwon  
** that makes it sound super suspicious

 **minhyuk  
** it’s not i swear!  
i have…  
a tea dealer

 **hyungwon  
** a tea dealer.  
is your tea dealer called yoo kihyun?

**minhyuk  
** he deals me other things :D

 **hyungwon  
** i’m not sure i want to know what you mean by that  
anyway i should sleep it’s late  
goodnight, minhyuk!

**minhyuk  
** goodnight!

 

* * *

Minhyuk wasn’t pleased when his alarm went off in the morning. As much as he wanted to stay in his warm comfy bed he knew he needed to get up. He needed to put part four of plan “Get Hyungwon To Fall In Love With Minhyuk” into action.

He forced himself out of bed and threw on whatever clothes were nearest to him. He wasn’t sure if they were even clean but he didn’t have time to worry about that. He needed to make Hyungwon’s tea and then get down to the cafeteria. He always regretted setting his alarm late to give himself a little extra time to sleep as it meant he was always in a rush in the morning but he continued to do it anyway.

It didn’t take him too long to get the tea ready and start his walk to the cafeteria. This tea didn’t smell as strongly of rose as the previous ones but he felt like that would work out in his favour. He couldn’t keep giving Hyungwon the same flavour of tea and pretending it was something different each time or he’d start getting suspicious.

As Minhyuk walked he couldn’t help but wonder whether this was really going to be the one that’d work for him. Sure, he’d found the recipe on Tumblr of all places, but there was a chance it would work.

Minhyuk didn’t even realise he’d reached the cafeteria until he bumped into someone as he’d been so lost in his own thoughts. “Oh, sorry,” he muttered.

“Oh! Hey, Minhyuk,” the person greeted.

Minhyuk looked up to see Hyungwon standing in front of him. Hyungwon who had pink hair? When did that happen?

Hyungwon must’ve noticed Minhyuk’s staring as he said, “I dyed it last night for fun.”

“It looks good. Wow.” Minhyuk was just shocked. He’d only ever seen Hyungwon with dark hair (other than the blonde, but that was before they were friends) so it was a shock to see him with a completely different hair colour, especially pink. Minhyuk didn’t think anyone could pull off pink so well but somehow Hyungwon managed it.

Hyungwon held the door open, letting Minhyuk enter the cafeteria before him. Minhyuk hurried inside and sat himself down at the first empty table he found. He slid the thermos over to the opposite side of the table where Hyungwon sat down.

“Thank you.” Hyungwon gave Minhyuk a sweet smile before he got started on his drink. “Wow, this is really good. Want some?” Hyungwon held the thermos out to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk almost took the thermos - he had been wondering what it tasted like - but then he remembered that it had a love potion in and stopped himself. “It’s for you, silly, you’re not meant to share it.”

Hyungwon giggled before finishing off the rest of the drink.

Minhyuk didn’t say anything, just watching as Hyungwon drank it. Hyungwon seemed no different even after drinking the whole thing and Minhyuk realised it didn’t work once again. Attempt number four was a bust.

 

***

 

Minhyuk is convinced that his eighth attempt at this whole love potion thing is going to be the one that’ll finally work.

He already has all his ingredients together (if anyone asks, he definitely did not steal any distilled water from the chemistry labs on the second day back at school) so mixing them all together shouldn’t be _too_ complicated.

The recipe calls for him to put exactly half of the water in, grind up five rose petals and add them, leave it for ten minutes and then add the rest of the ingredients. It’s the most specific recipe he’s tried out but from what he’s learnt in his potion classes old recipes were always more specific but also more accurate.

He has high hopes that this will finally be the one that works.

Minhyuk adds the ground up petals into the water he’s already poured into a glass and leaves it on the side.

He’s in a bit of a rush this morning as he’d fallen asleep last night before he had a chance to make the potion so now he has to make it before he meets his friends at the cafeteria. Their whole friend group has a late start on Friday mornings so they’ve built into their routine to meet together in the cafeteria in the morning before they have classes.

He packs his bag as quickly as possible and then brushes his teeth. He’s pretty sure it’s been at least ten minutes when he’s done and gets back to his potion. Although he’s not 100% sure about whether he’s left it long enough he doesn’t have enough time to wait any longer so he adds in the rest of the ingredients, mixes it together and then pours the potion into some tea that he’d pre-made in his thermos.

Minhyuk checks the time again and finds that it’s already the time he usually meets Kihyun outside the cafeteria at. Grabbing his thermos, Minhyuk rushes out of his house and down to the cafeteria.

 

* * *

Kihyun’s giving Minhyuk a glare as he finally reaches the cafeteria. Minhyuk can’t blame him - he is almost ten minutes late after all - but he’s in too good a mood to care about Kihyun’s annoyance. “Good morning, Kihyun. Isn’t it a wonderful day today?”

Kihyun stares blankly at Minhyuk. “Are you okay?” he asks warily.

Minhyuk holds up his thermos as if it answers Kihyun’s question. When Kihyun just continues to stare, Minhyuk drops his arm and sighs. “I finally found a potion recipe in the old library and I think this is the one.”

“You really should just tell him you like him.” Kihyun holds the door open as they reach the cafeteria, letting Minhyuk enter before him.

“I won’t need to. This is the one I’m telling you.” Minhyuk scans the room, ignoring Kihyuns exasperated sigh in the background, and spots Hyungwon, Hoseok and Hyunwoo sitting at a table together. He smiles as he approaches their table and sits himself down right next to Hyungwon. “Good morning, guys,” he greets. “This is for you.” He puts the thermos down in front of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon accepts the drink with a ‘thank you’. He’d stopped questioning Minhyuk bringing him random drinks after the third time and now just doesn’t seem fazed by it at all. Even though originally Minhyuk had been giving him drinks only for the love potions, now he always gives Hyungwon drinks even if they don't contain a potion as it’s become a habit. 

There’s light chatter around their table, everyone talking to each other about different things. Minhyuk’s just enjoying his drink and not saying too much. Then he hears Hoseok mention pizza. “Dude I would kill for a pizza right now.”

Hoseok laughs. “You always want pizza.”

“Pizza is a god tier food. Everyone come over later and we can order pizza,” Minhyuk suggests. Its not uncommon for their little group of friends to hang out together and eat pizza and play games. 

Everyone murmurs in agreement. Then, Changkyun and Jooheon arrive at the table. Changkyun sits himself down next to Hyungwon and grabs his drink. “I almost died walking here. Can I have some?” he doesn’t wait for an answer from Hyungwon before he’s taking a huge gulp of the drink. Minhyuk doesn’t think much of it - Changkyun is known to steal everyone’s food and drinks - until he remembers he’d put a love potion in the drink. 

There’s never been a moment before where Minhyuk has wished that his magic would fail. He waits, watching Changkyun carefully.

Changkyun puts the thermos down after finishing his drink and Minhyuk relaxes, thinking he’s safe.

“Hyuuuung,” Changkyun whines, looking at Hoseok who’s sat directly opposite him. “I want cuddles. And I love you. Give me cuddles?”

Hoseok seems at a loss for words. Jooheon, who happens to be Changkyun’s boyfriend, also seems just as confused. 

“Minhyuk, you fucking idiot,” Kihyun scolds, knowing that Minhyuk had filled the drink with a love potion.

Minhyuk pouts. “But it worked!” He’s quite proud of himself for making a successful love potion, even if it ended up working on the wrong person.

Changkyun just sits there, smiling dopily at Hoseok. Minhyuk just finds it funny, to be honest. He knows how much Changkyun loves Jooheon so it’s funny to see him acting like he’s truly in love with Hoseok. 

“Alright, Changkyun, let’s get you somewhere else before you do something stupid,” Jooheon complains, tugging Changkyun out of his seat. Changkyun doesn’t look too happy about being dragged away from Hoseok but he doesn’t put up much of a fight. 

With Changkyun and Jooheon gone, Minhyuk turns back to Hyungwon and finds the other boy giving him a suspicious look. “Let’s go talk, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon says. He gets up from the table and heads outside. 

Minhyuk doesn’t want to have this conversation but he knows there’s no avoiding it. He slides out from his chair and goes to follow Hyungwon outside. “Good luck, idiot!” Kihyun calls after him. Minhyuk chooses to ignore his friend.

Hyungwon is sitting on one of the benches outside so Minhyuk joins him. He doesn’t say anything, waiting for Hyungwon to speak first. “I really thought you would’ve given up with the love potions by now,” Hyungwon finally says. 

Minhyuk definitely hadn’t been expecting that. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

Hyungwon sighs. “Minhyuk, you’re really not that subtle. You’ve tried like, what, seven times now?”

“Eight.”

Hyungwon laughs and Minhyuk realises he’d been tricked into admitting he’d been using love potions on Hyungwon. “Did you actually listen when you learnt about love potions?”

“Not really. How do you know about love potions, anyway?” Minhyuk asks. 

Hyungwon stares at Minhyuk. “You really think I’m non-magic?”

Minhyuk is confused. He’s beyond confused, actually. “I mean, obviously. I’ve never seen you in a magic class before.”

“I only took the required ones. My parents taught me everything I need to know so there was no point in classes,” Hyungwon explains. It does make sense to Minhyuk now Hyungwon’s explained himself. 

“I really thought you were non-magic this whole time, wow.” Minhyuk really can’t believe himself, but it’s not like he had any reason to know that Hyungwon was also magic. They’d never mentioned it to one another before. “Anyway, what did you mean about not listening when I learnt about love potions?”

Hyungwon looks strangely nervous. Minhyuk isn’t sure what he has to be nervous about - Minhyuk’s the one who’s entire plan to get Hyungwon to like him back just got exposed. “There’s only one reason for love potions to not work.”

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, waiting for Hyungwon to continue. Maybe he should’ve listened to his teacher because he was extremely lost right now. 

“Love potions don’t work on someone who’s already in love with you, dummy.”

Hyungwon’s words don’t register in his mind for a good few seconds. When they finally do he feels like he might pass out. “You? What? I’m-“

Hyungwon giggles, only making Minhyuk more flustered. “So, are you going for a ninth love potion attempt or are you going to ask me out like a normal person?” Hyungwon jokes. 

Minhyuk opens his mouth then closes it again. He doesn’t think he can possibly form any words at the moment.

Hyungwon sits and waits for Minhyuk to regain his composure, smiling softly at him. 

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk starts, “will you go on a date with me?”

“Hm.” Hyungwon puts a hand to his chin, pretending to think. “I’m not sure.”

Minhyuk glares at him.

“No more stupid potions and I’ll go on a date with you,” Hyungwon offers. 

“My potions may be stupid but they _work_. I got you to go on a date with me, didn’t I?”

“You’re not wrong there.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!


End file.
